Veiled Psyche
by 2manybears
Summary: a summary...Does Vincent see Lucrecia? has love returned? is everything a lie? VincentxLucrecia, a romance by me, 2TOO many bears...
1. Chapter 1

AN: FFVII does not belong to me...Thanks to the reviewers of my first fan-fic, I appreciate the encouragement and the tips... (kind of random, but Cloud reminds me of Charlie Brown)...Romance is somewhat out of my element, but I've been trying...this might be terrible...this is my second fan-fic, hopefully you approve...the story gets alittle confusing...I tried...

-------------------

_**sselthrow er'uoy...tluaf ruoy saw ti**_

_"Chaos..."_

She walked along the snow covered path. Cold winter winds were blowing breezily, whistling through the still air. The faint sound of chimes were pealing gaily outside. The silent dancing snowflakes were falling slowly from the grey sky. Her tan boots made a rhythm of their own, making soft crunching sounds through the snow. The rhythm stopped...she viewed an old tree.

"Vincent and I used to sit under there." She said to herself. She missed the lovelorn, how he was so dedicated towards her. His unforgettable blood red eyes, resembling his father, Grimoire, every moment she saw him. She walked towards the bare leafless tree, but she tripped over something. She looked down...she saw a few strands of long black hair peering from the snow, like spilt ink on a blank sheet of paper. Someone or something was buried under the white icy blankets...

_"Did someone die here?" _

She thought to herself...She wiped the snow off the obscure apparition, revealing more black hair and an almost ghostly pale face.

"hmmm...?" The person groaned underneath her. She touched his face...it was cold...lifeless. The unknown person squinted, examining the woman one top of him.

_"Those eyes..." _

She recognized..."Vincent..." she said softly, "Vincent is that you?"

_**...uoy rof erac t'nseod ehs**_

"Lu...crecia?" He asked sounding drowsy. His vision was blurred by the brightness. He opened his eyes more. "Lucrecia?" he said, his voice in awe. There was a lengthy pause...The two were blushing...Lucrecia realized she was on top of her long lost companion's legs. She moved placing herself beside the former turk. He sat up wearing an inscrutable expression on his face. Thick sheets of snow broke off, falling from his body, revealing his mangled scarlet cape and black bodysuit.

_"Is she really there...could it be?" _He thought, wondering if his subconscious calls were heard.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. Vincent remained silent. He turned his head away glaring down at the snow. His tousled hair was being sprinkled continuously with snow. His eyes were glossy with a few dark circles underneath...his eyelashes glistened with ice. He felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...you have to see me like this" he finally said with a smooth considerably raspy voice. She turned his head gently with her hand.

"It's fine...There's no need for an apology." The delicate woman said, consoling the heartbroken man. He felt her soft fingers use brush strokes movements on his frosted face. He gazed in to her enchanting heavenly sky blue eyes. He felt hypnotized by his beloved. She smiled buoyantly, happy to see the romancing gunslinger.

Lucrecia got up from the cold deep sea. Vincent couldn't keep his red eyes off her.

_"Is this really happening..."_

He remained looking dumbstruck on the ground...taken away by her beauty...

_**"...seil lla"**_

"Take my hand..." Lucrecia offered. Vincent was speechless. "I won't bite" she joked. Vincent reached his hand over to lost love's...he sensed a hint of relief in his heart. He couldn't help but to lay bare a small welcoming smile. His gold gauntlet hand was veiled under his wine coloured cloak. He would feel deeply upset with himself, more than ever, if Lucrecia saw his repulsive deformity.

The couple strolled together...hand in hand, fingers laced...

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Lucrecia asked Vincent.

"No." he answered lightly.

"Well...were you sleeping in the snow?"

"In the snow?...hm..." said the former turk, "I guess I was..." Vincent knew deep inside there were many things that he wanted to reveal to Lucrecia.

"I wasn't expecting you to be there, buried under the snow, but it was a great surprise to see an old face."

"Neither was I...It's been a long time...just looking at you could be another sin..." said Vincent, gravely.

"A _sin?_"

**_"...gnirts _e_ a _x _no _p_ teppup _e_ a _r _ekil _i_...namow _m _eht _e _rof _n_...rehtona _t_"_**

_"Is the time now...?"_

Lucrecia raised the question again, "I'm sorry but...what did you mean by _sin_?"

The two stopped their pace; her eyes were focused on his crimson pools. The tall man hid the lower half of his face into the buckled cowl of his cloak; seeking for closest solitude to secrete his amorous feelings.

"Please tell me?" she entreated, her voice altered, words flowing with undying commitment.

Vincent could feel every one of his nerves matting into a knot of trouble. "I...I love you...I've always loved you..." Vincent's words were almost inarticulate, but they were clearer than a bell to his love's ears. "I'm sorry..." Vincent walked away; bitter winds swept his tattered cape gracefully trailing from behind.

_"He...loves me?"_

"Vincent wait!" Lucrecia cried, extending her arm to grasp the red mantle. Vincent turned around slowly. Lucrecia gasped...something distracted her eyes...Vincent followed her eyes...his gold gauntlet was unveiled...

"I know..." said Vincent, a halo of humiliation hanging over his head...

------------------------

AN:...my apologies...if this is turning into velveeta cheese coming out of the microwave...mixed with some maple syrup and a cherry on top...the beginning reminds me of Bjork's song-Frosti (pretty obvious why)


	2. Chapter 2

AN:...if you're enjoying the story so far thanks...yes, there is some confusion...

---------

"May I..." ask Lucrecia softly. She offered her hand; her eyes were abounding with compassion. She was sympathetic towards the damaged man. She wanted to aid Vincent's battle scarred heart.

Vincent stretched his arm out, resting the golden gloved hand into her hands. Lucrecia caressed the diabolical creation in with her soft hands. She felt the texture the villainous claw; it was cold, metallic, and solid. Her finger pads touched the claw's fine sharp fingertips cautiously.

"There's nothing I can do, but remain like this" stated Vincent.

"Don't say th-" said Lucrecia, opposing Vincent's false statement.

_**"nam ot retsnom a"**_

_"I can't be"_

_**"niaga flesruoy ot gniyl"**_

"I'm no longer human..." interrupted Vincent, "even I hate to say it myself...but it's true. I don't deserve forgiveness. I may be immortal...but every second I can feel my life slipping away."

He slowly removed the wicked claw of gold with a loud clank. Vincent revealed a scarred slightly humanlike disfigured rotted hand before Lucrecia's eyes. His fingers and palm were a purplish blue hue, lacking fingernails; the emptiness was now a home for the seepage of dried pus. The backside of his hand down near his elbow was decayed and discoloured with a dark green and charred black. There were long deep cuts back and front. Vincent shook his head, the feeling was unsettling.

His angel's loving eyes were welled with tears. She tried not weep. Vincent equipped the gauntlet back onto the horrendous sight.

"Y-you are human..." said Lucrecia, trying to keep her voice steady. She wrapped her arms tightly around the mutilated gunslinger.

_"Is this...real?"_

Although it was cold outside, Vincent found warmth in Lucrecia's tender embrace. He slowly wrapped his arms around the bewitching angel; stroking the strands of her soft brunette hair. Her fragrance was pleasant and sweet, making the downhearted man reminisce on everything he loved about the charming assistant.

_**"flesruoy gnitruh uoy ees ot dalg"**_

"This probably sounds silly, but..." Lucrecia hesitated, "but I want you to walk me home...if it's alright with you?"

Vincent revealed a small grin, "There's nothing else better."

The Vincent and his love revealed; listening each other's feelings on the walk. The emotion that he felt was a foreign taste to him. It was as if the misplaced puzzle pieces were found. Almost as if they spoke a secret language of their own. Although the walk wasn't long, travelling side by side seemed like forever to Vincent.

They stopped in front of a fine towering residence.

"It was nice seeing you again." said Lucrecia; she was going to miss the mystifying man with his startling ruby eyes. Vincent brought her closer gazing into the young sincere woman's beauty. He was filled with longing for her...Closing his eyes, he dove down into long passionate kiss; locking lips with his beloved. The sensation was imponderable; having her soft lips touch his. His inner daemons and thoughts were hushed...

_"...?"_

_**"...?"**_

The kiss broke...

_"did I just..."_

Vincent's mind was thunderstruck by the physical transfer of affection. Then it daunted on him...

_"I did..."_

"I-I'm sorry I d-di-" Vincent tried to apologize, but all the words turned into a tongue twister

"It's fine" replied Lucrecia laughing, relieving Vincent out of his misery. "It was actually...quite surprising, but enjoyable" she admitted.

Vincent hid lower half of his face; letting his emotions seek shelter. Eros' arrows shot his heart faster than bites from Cerberus' bullets. Lucrecia grabbed his hand

"Come inside with me..." she requested; her azure eyes illuminated with delight.

Vincent's vision was starting to fade...slowly...his mind clouded...everything went black. Everything was murky...He tried to think...He felt her fingers slip from his hands

_**"pu gnikcuf"**_

_"what...what do you want"_

_**"...LllErtTnoMc, EdeOsaUeler"**_

Painful shrieks and frightening bellows were causing a boisterous clamour in Vincent's mind. Many voices from daemons were talking all at once.

_**"mm...hhhhsssssssssssssssaELNU..."**_

_**"...maerd ot esoppus ton er'uoy"**_

Everything was dark...he had no idea where he was...The sound of high-pitch screams were piercing to the ears. He could feel his arms being cut, clawed, sliced, and bitten by his inner devils. The pain was unbearable. The wails thundered through his dream box. The nightmares were now awake...again...the evil spirits scream, laughed, swore, belittling the crimson-eyed man. Vincent was a pleasantry to the beast-like hellions.

_**"...em erongi t'nac uoy"**_

_**"anweakaewna"**_

The head throbbing cries faded away slowly by the sound of ringing chimes. The sound was calm; pacifying his mind. The vespers continued to ring softly... Vincent opened his languid eyes; looking at the ceiling. His body was resting underneath a comforter, in a soft white bed. The aroma of vanilla and lavender filled the air.

_"where am...I"_

He sat up examining the room curiously. He noticed that the room obviously belonged to a woman. Across, he saw a desk with a vase full of red roses; paper work was splayed all about on the wooden surface. On the right was a tall bookshelf. Each of the shelves held numerous books. A wintry morning draft was coming from a slightly opened window; nipping the former turks cream skin.

_"I don't remember...walking into a room"_

His red cape and headband, and black clothes were on a chair. Vincent looked down and underneath the comforter; noticing that his slender, but lean milky body was bare. He looked to the left of the bed...he wasn't alone...nor was he the only one unclothed. Lucrecia was asleep, her long brunette hair was all over her pillow and soft radiant skin; her flattering curves that were often shielded by the lab coat were revealed. She was literally gorgeous; perfection to Vincent's eyes.

Something else felt different. Vincent looked at his left arm...his arm and hand were normal...The metal gauntlet of corruption was nowhere in sight...He wrapped an arm around the beautiful woman. He never experienced such a feeling...

-----------

AN: so some are probably thinking "WHAT HE'S NORMAL"...while doing this chapter I was listening to almost every song by Daft Punk...


	3. Chapter 3

AN:...emotions all over the place...

-------------------

Vincent's heavy eyelids closed shut...thinking of the lovely assistant...now together...He held her close underneath the serene ocean of bed sheets...all was calm, but surreal...quiet and peaceful...Vincent felt something, like spiders, creeping up and down on his left arm. He lifted his arm; his eyes were looking curiously...nothing was there.

Suddenly, a long deep cut being formed slowly down his forearm. The sound of chimes faded away gradually by the sounds of voices...the daemons were back whispering to his ears...The black haze revisited his vision...shadowing his sanctuary with darkness... The ventilation of whispers continued...the quarrelsome chanting echoed through his mind...He felt himself suffocating...He was unsure...was he drowning underwater or drowning in his own remorse?...His vision was starting to return, but everything was still a blur...he looked around...he was underwater...his pale body was still unclothed...he place a hand forward...the feel of smooth glass...the memories were back...he found himself back inside the same compact glass tank...trapped...like a lab experiment...the threatening voices conversed louder...

He peered through the translucent barrier...there was a man with long dark stringy hair, tied back in a pony tail standing in front of the tank... He was wearing spectacles; scribbling something down on a notebook...Lucrecia was standing behind him; a doleful look was on her face. Her stomach was fruitful; carrying a burden inside the womb. The voices grew violent when he took sight of the woman.

_**"uoy evol t'nseod esh"**_

_**"daed uoy detnaw esh"**_

_**"flesruoy gniyned"**_

_**"sdnah s'enoyreve ot tnemirepxe na"**_

_**"tnemirepxe sih won esh...**_

_**sdnah sih htiw"**_

Vincent couldn't ignore the caustic voices any longer. A face startled him; the stringy haired man inspected him closer; looking through the glass...an evil smirk was on his face.

_**"ojoH"**_

_"Hojo"_

Vincent's eyes were flickering sporadically crimson to amber. He felt his body being engulfed, not by darkness, but by Chaos. He tried to hold back. The battle with himself was intense...the mad scientist backed away...he was speechless...Lucrecia was afraid to move; she wanted to be there for Vincent. Cracks were growing on the glass shell. Vincent was trying to maintain his self-control.

_**"...ot uoy detnaw ehs"**_

**"BURN IN YOUR OWN HELL!"**

Vincent yelled in pain as Chaos roared with anger. Suddenly the glass shattered into pieces. Massive droplets of water were bursting out along with the fragments of glass. Vincent lifted his head up slowly. His long black hair was covering some of his face. He walked towards Hojo. His eyes were now fierce amber. Vincent twitched murderously, trying to overcome the devil inside. Hojo reached inside the pocket on the side of his lab coat. He pulled out a gun; aiming it at Vincent. He fired the weapon. The bullet was traveling straight to the middle of his amber eyes, with great speed. The bullet came close to his face...but the boltlike pellet made a complete halt...frozen in midair...The bullet fell to the tiled floor. Hojo was alarmed by this. He looked at his gun, then back at Vincent repeatedly. He shot at Vincent several times more, but all the results turned out the same. Vincent was coming closer to the man who cursed him.

Hojo's was out of ammo, but he was already face to face with his _experiment_. Vincent stared at him with his deadly eyes. He clenched a fist...without any hesitation; he struck the insane scientist with a fatal blow to the head, knocking him senseless to the ground. Vincent turned his head to Lucrecia, who trembled with horror. Her wide eyes were fixed on Hojo's lifeless body.

She backed away from Vincent, who walked closer to her. She felt her back touch the wall...there was no way to escape. She placed her hand on her blossoming stomach; protecting the cushioned enigmatic offspring. Vincent wrapped his hand around her slender neck, pressing down on her throat. Lucrecia choked under the agonizing pressure.

"M-mon-ster..." she attempted to say, "This...this isn't...you..."

Letting out her last breath of life, Lucrecia surrendered under Vincent's firm grip. She closed her eyes softly...Vincent released his hand...Lucrecia collapsed to the floor. The rage inside him was now dampened. His amber eyes reverted to blood crimson. His head ached.

_"Where am-" _Something disturbed Vincent's contemplations. His eyes came across the woman he loved, whose life was now in eternal rest. The mournful visage of her body lying dead on the ground bestowed upon Vincent with crestfallen spirits. The imprints around her neck marked his cruelty. He knelt down beside her. His rouge eyes were drenched in woe. He stroked her face timidly.

"Lu...crecia?" He said, "Lucrecia?" There was no response...nothing but grief-stricken silence. Vincent's troubled hands were shaking.

"Lucre-cia...Lucrecia!" He cried with vehement passion.

He was now awake...

His sanguine eyes opened with shock. He sat up quickly from the ground...awaken from his quietus...His heart throbbed against his chest...He looked around with vigilant eyes...discovering he was still inside the dusky wet cave with the mako crystal casting a fluorescent teal light. The events that appeared in his head were only lost dreams and recurring nightmares sewn together with one needle and two distant threads. He walked towards his love, who was preserved inside the glowing crystal.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." he apologized. He placed his hand on the crystal. "You don't have to forgive me...I understand..." Vincent closed his eyes; keeping his rubescent pools from flooding. "I don't know what came over me but I-" He opened his eyes, facing the place where he was standing. He found Lucrecia resting in his arms. The two of them were enshrined inside the beaming lucid crystal...cocooned from the world...

----------------------

AN: Yes, it was all dreams and nightmares except the ending...about the crystal...I'll leave that for your minds...Thank you for reading...this was fun...I was sick when I started this, later on, it took me awhile because I was so busy...I'm sorry if it wasn't good...


End file.
